Layer
is one of three navigators in the game Mega Man X8. A new member of the Maverick Hunters, appearing as Zero's Navigator and playable counterpart, Layer is trained as a Navigator specializing in Reploid and Mechaniloid development. Her high processing power allows her to quickly analyze scan data sent back by Hunters in the field and determine a target's strengths and weaknesses. After beating Vile atop the Orbital Elevator, Zero seems to have gotten close to Layer, even asking her to be his navigator during their conversation before the battle with the Sigma Clone As a playable character, she unsurprisingly takes after Zero. Though her Layer Rapier looks thinner, it has the same reach and power as the Z-Saber. Layer can also use all of the same extra weapons and techniques Zero can. Of the three female Navigators, Layer is the most like her male counterpart. Personality Layer is cool and collected, though she seems to get a little flustered when working with Zero. Around him, she shows more concern, even blushing when talking with him after the second boss is beaten. Pallette's comment on how she "waited the whole time for Zero" heavily suggests Layer has a crush on Zero. Another heavy implication is when she asked X about Sigma's plan to create a virus using Zero, followed by X asking her if she was worried about him. Dialogues Hunter Base (after defeating 6 Mavericks) Layer: Good work out there, X. Um.. Zero looks awfully down in the dumps... X: Oh? Are you worried about him, Layer? Layer: No... Um... Not really... As an operator, I'm just concerned about the overall welfare of the team. That's all... X: Zero's been used before by Sigma to create a virus. He's upset that his data was used in an attempt to destroy the world... Layer: Oh, my... Poor Zero... X: He shouldn't blame himself. The problem's already been solved anyway. It seems Sigma may be involved in this new threat as well. Zero wants to take care of him for good this time. So do I. After Jakob Elevator Stage Zero: Vile... Sigma... Just like old times... Layer: Zero... Does it remind you of the virus? Zero: So, you heard about that? He tried to use me to destroy the world. Layer: ......... Zero: That's why I've got to find him and turn him into a pile of molten scrap! Be my navigator. Help me find that Maverick before he fulfills his plan! Quotes/Lines First Introduction * Nice to meet you, Hunters. My name is Layer. My specialty is analyzing enemy abilities. I hope I can be of use. Troia Base: Optic Sunflower * This place was originally a training facility for Hunters. It's programmed so that you must clear each area in order to progress to the next. * The management program of the training area is named "Helios," after the sun. I've detected the energy used by "Helios" in the target. Apparently, the target can alter its surroundings. It'll try to use the environment to its advantage. Be careful! Pitch Black: Dark Mantis * If your detected by the security system, patrol droids will be dispatched. Be very careful and try not to get caught in there. * It looks like the security droids follow orders from a leader droid. The one in charge orders them to capture intruders. As long as that leader exists, the droids won't stop. There must be some way to stop it. * There are security droids on patrol of the area. They have a search function, so they're likely to spot you. Maybe if you find some way to fool them, you won't be discovered... * The target can move freely in dark areas. He'll move quickly in the dark and toy with you before moving in for an attack. He can also heal himself. Please be careful! You're in for a tough fight. Primrose: Gravity Antonion * This facility has a gravity control system installed. If you change the direction of the gravitational pull, items in the area may be affected. * I've detected an enemy with copyable DNA. You can copy the ability to walk on inhospitable surfaces. * Here's what I know about the upcoming target: The room contains no gravity switches, but the target has the ability to change the direction of gravitational pull at will. Just like the other areas you've come to, background objects may be affected. Now's your chance to use any weapons you may have that aren't affected by gravity. Metal Valley: Earthrock Trilobyte * This is a mine that produces ore used in space development. We think one of the large Mechaniloids working here has gone Maverick. * My readings indicate that giant Mechaniloid is going berserk. It might explode. Chase it down and stop it! Please hurry! * That Mechaniloid has made it to the warehouse ahead. It's hiding, but still dangerous. * The target is equipped with a special armor that's super strong and deflects shots. Even if you manage to break the armor, he'll just put it back on. Taking care of that armor will be the only way to defeat this guy. Good luck. Dynasty: Gigabolt Man-O-War * The target is on the move. Chase it down, and stop it. Watch out for the human aircars and signs. Drive safely! * The target seems to be absorbing Megalopolis' energy into itself... If you don't do something, we're in for a meltdown! Hurry and shoot him down! Central White: Avalanche Yeti * The environment is in great danger. The research center's system is down. Don't fall down any crevasses on the way there. * You are now approaching a flying object... It looks like a giant sea creature. The soldiers it's dispatching will continue coming unless you destroy the craft. * It looks like this target suffers no loss of ability when fighting on snow. Expect to be bombarded by freeze attacks. If you get frozen, you won't be able to move for a while, so use the Tag Assist. Inferno: Burn Rooster * This is a waste disposal facility that uses the heat of the volcano for incineration. At its center is a core of molten magma. Please be careful. * The enemy troops in this area are equipped with freeze weapons to control the heat. If you're hit, you'll be temporarily frozen and unable to move. Be careful. * This target is resistant to heat and uses fire weapons. It seems to possess the ability to power up its own abilities at will. Use barrier breaking attacks to cancel the enemy's power up techniques. Good luck. Booster Forest: Bamboo Pandamonium * Just hearing the words "space rocket" is so nostalgic. How romantic... Oh... Sorry. Anyway, don't worry. I'll navigate properly. * It looks like the enemies are riding antique Ride Armor used when this place was a factory. They may be old, but their Power Charge packs a punch. Watch out when they charge. * I've detected an enemy with copyable DNA. Apparently, it's high mobility can be copied. * It has the ability to attack targets from a great distance, though it seems that its greatest asset is its powerful close range attacks. Its defensive power is too strong. If only we had some sort of powerful weapon... We could attack it head-on from the front and break through its powerful defenses. Hunter Base (after defeating 2 Mavericks) * Great job, Zero. * Um... I did some research, but I'm unable to determine Lumine's location. (Embarrassed) * Um... Anyway... That's all. Hunter Base (after defeating 3 Mavericks) * I'm running simulators right now, but it looks like their virus resistance is absolute. Hunter Base (after defeating 7 Mavericks) * It's been a long time since they've gotten their hands on Lumine. The Elevator seems normal so far, but that's just making me more nervous. Jakob Elevator * Orbital Elevator control system... all green. You're cleared to move in. * You're approaching the top of the Jakob elevator. I hope you're ready. ...Oh no! Sensors indicate someone waiting up there to ambush you! Who could it be? Gateway *''There's definitely something evil in here. It must be Sigma. Everybody be careful.'' *''Emergency! Get out of there! Please make it back OK...'' Sigma's Base Discovered *''How can you tell?'' Sigma Palace *''This...Layer... Everyone...Can you...... Signal... being... blocked...... ...Sigma...'' Spoken Dialogue "I'll give it a shot." (Chosen as navigator.) "Zero/X/Axl can you hear me?" (First ping during mission.) "Here's what my analysis shows." (If first ping is ignored.) "This is Layer." (If first ping is ignored.) "Everyone, can you hear me?" (If first ping is ignored.) Gallery MMX8LayerRapier.png|Layer as a playable character. x8_layerblush.jpg|Bust shot of Layer from Mega Man X8, blushing. x8_layerred.jpg|Bust shot of Layer from Mega Man X8. LayerConceptsX8.jpg|Layer's design concepts for Mega Man X8. Trivia * Beating the game once will allow the player to purchase Layer as a selectable character for a second playthrough, only if she was the Navigator the player used the most. If she was not the most frequently used Navigator, the player will need to use her at least four more times in the continued save file. * The special Chip needed to unlock her costs 40,000 Metals (or 36,000 is Metal Discount has been bought). Alternatively, a code can be used to unlock her item as well. Like the other two playable navigators, Layer cannot use Zero's Black Armor. She can, however, purchase the E (Sigma) Blade. The code does not work in the PC version of X8. External Links *Article at Capcom Database Wiki (Original source for this article) Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Reploids